negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Rakan
Jack Rakan (Jacobus Racan on his pactio card as the "k" in his family name is replaced with a "c" as is standard on all pactio cards), also known as "Rakan of the Thousand Blades", is the large, dark-skinned member of Nagi's group, the dark skin being dues to the fact that he is a member of the Hellas Race. He has been referred to several times as the 'Ultimate Broken Character', a reference to RPG characters whose stats and abilities are so powerful that they are almost unbeatable. Background/Part In Story He appears to be a powerful fighter, demonstrating incredibly destructive attacks with relative ease. He has a very greedy and laid back personality. He refuses to do favors for free, and tends to not really care about much, including the political aspect of the war. He seems to follow the theme of "idiocy" that Kotarou mentioned, as he tends to do silly things in battle, including using more strength than is required and using ridiculous moves ("Eternal Negi Fever"), which was thought to be a draft of a move he wished to teach Negi, during his fight with Negi. He revealed that he first met the group as an enemy, being hired to take them on after they interrupted the invasion of Ositia, and eventually changed sides and joined the group. He has demonstrated the ability to emit a high-powered laser from his body at a whim. Rakan initially encounters Negi (in his older disguise) in the Magical World witnessing his battles in the tournaments to raise money to free some of his students. Seeing him without a special ultimate technique, he offers Negi to teach him one for a huge fee. However, after the two of them are attacked by a shadow-manipulator who wants revenge on Nagi, Rakan is forced to save Negi's life for free as well as decides to become his teacher without the fee. Rakan then teaches Negi a technique called Magia Erebea, a forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Later he has joined Negi and the rest in Ostia. While Fate confronted Negi, Fate sent two of his partners, Koyomi and Tamaki, to Rakan in an attempt to engage him in talks. Rakan wasted no time in provoking the two by making lewd comments and stealing Koyomi's panties, which incites them to trap him in a pactio-induced alternate dimension along with Konoka and Chamo. Rakan is able to escape the trap by discerning the physical location of Koyomi and Tamaki within the dimension and confronting them. Inspection of Koyomi's stolen panties allowed Rakan to give a ballpark estimate of their location, and Chamo's expertise was able to refine the estimate into a pinpoint coordinate. The barrier dimension was then destroyed apparently by Rakan's sheer willpower. After Fate's retreat, he began to show Negi's party (minus Yue, Anya and as it is later revealed; Asuna) a movie displaying the Mundus Magicus War. A bit later after the tournament has started, Rakan has made his entry with Kagetarou. Negi (alias Nagi) initially lost his nerve over the prospect of having to fight against his mentor, considering that, according to Rakan's personal strength judging system, Rakan's base power is ranked 12,000 compared to Negi's 700 (before receiving a boost from Magia Erebea). Taking the system into account, with one attack, he can destroy six aegis warships. In a flashback two days before the final 20th anniversary match celebrating the end to the Schismatic War, Negi had taken time to study Rakan's past. It was then revealed that Rakan was not always how Negi had perceived him to be and that he became the man he is today through struggles and effort alone. Like Rome of old, Rakan made his debut 40 years ago as a young slave boy who was a gladiator in the Hellas Empire. And over the first few years, there were many times when he was nearly killed. After unsaid years he climbed to the top of the gladiator world, and obtained his freedom. It was around that time that people began to call him "invincible". With his retirement as a gladiator, he took part in numerous real battles in the outside world, overcoming many crisis and dilemmas. Fame soon followed him, along with countless nicknames such as "The Man Who Cannot Die", "The Thousands Blades", The Legendary Mercenary Swordsman", and so on. After learning Rakan's history, Negi comments that Rakan's talent can be said to have been built from scratch, with no cheats, tricks or luck. His strength was forged and honed over the 40 long years of real battle experience and training. And the reason why Rakan can act so laid back is due to his mountain of experience and confidence. In chapter 243, Negi refers to Rakan as 'The Ultimate Hard Worker'. In his fight with Negi, Rakan is overwhelmingly powerful, reversing a situation in which he was being pummeled in an instant only by studying that same pummeling. He sees through Negi's new technique and delivers what is thought to be the ending blow to the fight. After this blow is struck, Negi gets back up but is soon repeatedly pummeled by Jack until he is left lying on the ground. While Negi is lying on the ground, Jack gives him advice to quit and reveals that the entire fight was a test and that he never intended it to be a serious match, Jack continues saying that since Negi was defeated he will not reveal the secrets concerning Negi's mother. After Negi gets back up Rakan notices that Negi is planning something and is not defeated just yet. Jack then fights Kotarou Inugami, who is defending Negi to buy him time to cast a spell and defeats Kagetarou, however Jack soon defeats Kotarou and then confronts Negi. Negi then activates his ultimate spell Duplex Complexio. After overcoating 2 chilpl astrapes he pummels Rakan with overwhelming speed, but sufficiently lacks the strength and power to finish it. This makes him trick Rakan into a strength contest by showing off his unison lightning lance, and when Jack falls for it, Negi absorbs Rakan's attack. When he hits Rakan with the lightning lance and 2 chilpl astrapes, the fight appears to be over. But, Rankan manages to get back up. He declares Negi a man and wants to fight Negi further. They both know they have used up most of their magical power and are unable to use any more. So, they resort to using common fist fighting. During which Jack states to himself that even though Negi is nothing like Nagi, his fight with Negi was almost like fighting Nagi again. Although he is a laid back guy he seems to be aware of what is happening around him and as stated by Kaede has a field of “Ki” surrounding him at all times. He also is aware of what happened to Nagi and who Negi’s real mother is, but is hiding the facts from him. His race is Hellas. He's also a great artist and can copy techniques through observation, he claims to have no weaknesses. As of chapter 259, Jack finally confronts Fate Averruncus atop the building in which Kurt Godel's ball is held. After exchanging words that confirm that Fate is the third Averruncus, the previous two having been defeated by Nagi, they are interrupted by Fate's Minister Magi, whom Jack initially fights using the same perverted techniques he used in an earlier confrontation with Tamaki and Koyomi. After being trapped in Tamaki's barrier dimension again, for a while it appears as if Fate's partners might gain the upper hand, but Jack soon emerges unscathed from their attacks, and questions them as to why they work for Fate, which he finds out (after reading their minds) that they are all war-orphans. After Rakan and Fate begin fighting seriously, Fate summons a staff and Rakan tries to fight back, but after learning that it's a mirage it will be too late as the worst enemy of Ala Rubra appears before him, cuts his legs and arms and forces him to wear a special armor and commence into battle. Despite a brave battle, Jack is erased by the Code of the Lifemaker, but still manages to temporarily re-form himself to pass a few last words to Negi. Abilities *''Hand To Hand Combat: Jack Rakan is a extremely powerful and high level warrior of close quaters combat. So much he is unrivaled in a close range fight and trying to fight him at hand to hand combat is considered sucide. *'Super Strength'': ''One of the reasons he is so dangerous especially in hand to hand combat is because of his overwhelming super strength that very few can handle.' *'Ki and Magic Abilities': '''He has a massive amount of both Ki and Magical Power. The natural raw power of either are both very destructive. So much so that he can cause massive destruction and break through other dimmensions through will power by simply using will power to release his magical and Ki power. It was noted by Kaede that his body is surronded by a wall of Ki.' *'Pactio: Armiger Milliplex'- His artifact is called Ho Heroes Meta Chilion Prosopon (The Hero Of a Thousand Faces). His artifact can transform into any type of weapon at his will. In his words his artifact can transform into "any shape imaginable", from multiple weapons of any kind to armors. Spells/Techniques *San Kan Ken (Warship Breaker)- Rakan uses his artifact and crashes a massive sword down on his enemies with great force. *Hidden Blade Surfing Rakan- Similar to Warship breaker, except rakan rides the blade that he sends flying at the target with great speed and attacks them upon the moment of impact. *Tyrannic Blazing Roaring Dragon Exploding Flash Demon God Air Cleaving Rakan Fist *Negi Fist *Eternal Negi Fever- Rakan emits a powerful and destructive laser like attack released from his body. *Kiai Boukou(Willpower Defence) *Rakan Hurricane Palm *Rakan Impact- Rakan charges magical power and ki in a spiral like motion into his fist and releases it, firing off a highly powerful and destructive cannon like blast. *Zanmaken ni no tachi: In Celebration of My First Kiss with Ojou-sama Strike *Rakan Hariken Shou *Rakan for the Hell of it Right Hand Punch- A powerful and explosive punch, so much so that the entire area shakes when rakan uses this punch. *BakuFuuKen (Rakan Gentle Breeze Tempest Fist): Rakan creates tempest whirlwinds at speeds of a hundred kilometers per hour around the target while the target feels nothing by a gentle breeze. *Rakan Banretsuken (Rakan Ten Thousand Fists) *Rasenshou (Spiral Palm) *Rakan Daiboutou (Rakan Mega Wild Throw) *Point Blank Full Throttle Rakan Impact: Rakan impacted used at full power at point blank range. Trivia * Jack is very similar in appearance to Jecht from Final Fantasy X. Both also use similar swords, and have in some way saved the world once - Jack was with Nagi 20 years ago when he defeated the Mage of Beginning, while Jecht became Braska's Final Aeon to defeat Sin. * Jack is also very similar to Jiraiya from Naruto. They both are legendary warriors and also have great fame. They both share the personality of being perverts as shown in the fight against the Fate Girls. Jack and Jiraiya also take the main character (Negi & Naruto) as their student/apprentice. They also got killed by one of the main antagonists and left a will to their student/apprentice. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Characters